Anime Convention
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: Fuji drags Yuuta off for a day at an anime convention. What happens in the convention, stays in the convention, or does it...? Filled with humor and good laughs, and the most random people showing up at the con, and who they cosplay as. FujixYuuta.
1. First Time

Since I'm in a major writers block for my pillar pair fic (which I'll now be working on during the tennis season), I'm taking a minor break to write this short one shot fic. All humor and good laughs. It was random and I just had to do it. So please enjoy. R&R

Summary: Fuji drags Yuuta off for a day at an anime convention. What happens in the convention, stays in the convention, or does it...? Filled with humor and good laughs. Fuji Yuuta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I also do not own Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, or Mikuru Asahina, they belong to the series Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu (which I do not own). I also do not own Cloud or Kadaj. I also do not own Kaoru or Hikaru Hitachiin. I also do not own Chika Akatsuki or Shito Tachibana. I also do not own Yuujirou Shihoudani, Yutaka Mikoto, or Tohru Kouno. I also do not own pocky nor do I own ramune (but I wish I had both right now.) I also do not own Axel.

--

Yuuta was wondering why he was sitting there. The bench wasn't uncomfortable, no it was the total opposite. Where he was sitting was what made him uncomfortable. He kept twitching every five seconds, which ordered a small smack to come from his right. Everytime, he knew it was from his brother. The only one who was even more uncomfortable was the first year to his left. Yes, Ryoma was right next to him, looking rather ticked off, especially from all the stares and whispers. Sakuno and Tomoka were on Ryoma's left talking away. How the bench fit them all? Who knows. Yuuta closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips, as he tried to recall how he got dragged into his current situation.

--

_"Yuuta, you'll come to this con with me, right?" The elder brother was holding up a flyer to an anime convention in a month._

_"Why do I have to go? It kills my summer break and I was going to go to the beach with the others." Yuuta had paused in drinking his glass of water. He was home for the weekend from school, having gone home willingly. Well, more for the fact that his sister was making pie and he had been promised some._

_"It's only a day. Please?" Fuji clapped his hands together and bowed. Yuuta was drawn back, but sighed._

_"Fine. I'll do it. But only for a day."_

_"Yay, that makes me so happy to hear. Oh yes, I'll make sure your costume is ready by then." Fuji was taking up the stairs, so didn't hear the plastic cup hit the floor._

_"Costume?" The frightened words were loud enough to cause Fuji to turn around._

_"Yes. You must cosplay, it makes the event even more fun."_

--

This was probably how Fuji caught the others to cosplay. He never did understand the series he was cosplaying from. An even greater mystery was how his brother got Ryoma into a dress. But the thing that bothered him?

"Oh my god, Haruhi Suzumiya characters." The thing that bothered Yuuta was the fangirls. An eye twitched and it just made the fangirls scream.

"Oh god, Kyon. Can I have your picture?" Fuji kind of forced his brother into the picture by pushing him up and to the shorter girl who wanted his picture. She clung to his arm while the other snapped the picture. The girl let go of his arm after the flash and rushed to see the picture, letting out a scream at how good it was. Yuuta slinked back to his seat. But the other girl soon came over.

"Itsuki-kun, can I have a picture with you?" Fuji's smile made the girl blush like mad.

"Of course." There was no hesitation in Fuji placing his arm around the girl's shoulder while the picture was taken. But with the picture done, both girls took off at a sprint while giggling like mad.

"How long do we have to be here for?" Yuuta rolled up his sleeve to look at the watch he was supposed to wear for his cosplay, finding it better to naturally have, ablt to count down the time till he'd get to leave. Sadly, the time was only nine in the morning. An hour and a half have passed since their arrival, and in that time they've been bothered by a dozen to two dozen girls wanting pictures.

"Till evening, Yuuta. All the fun things happen at night. Saa... but one fun thing happens in the morning." All eyes moved to Fuji.

"Masquerade. I entered us, of course." Yuuta almost fell off his seat.

"Wait, you mean that stupid little dance you wanted to teach me-"

"Yes, yes, that is our performance." Yuuta got right to his feet.

"You can't make me do it." Ryoma also got up.

"I dislike this all together." Tomo and Sakuno got up, Sakuno trying to flatten her skirt.

"Um.. But we should try it atleast."

"I wanna give it a shot. After all, it's not everyday I get to be a main character." This could be taken as one of two ways. One, Tomo is a minor character in Prince of Tennis, so her words can be because she's a main character of the fic (or atleast for now). Two, Tomoka is cosplaying Haruhi, who is the main character to the Haruhi Suzumiya series.

"I wanna drink." Yuuta began to walk off, Ryoma at his side.

"We'll return, senpai." Fuji could only blink at the two. Honestly, the two fit their roles as Yuki and Kyon. Fuji casted the group well.

"Fuji-senpai has taken this too far." Ryoma sipped on his ponta, sitting against a wall. Yuuta sat next to him, drinking water (Somehow, I feel like he's a fish since I don't know otherwise what to make him drink).

"You in a dress is possibly too far."

"Agreed."

"But it's better than me getting stuck with the part." Ryoma cased a glare at the second year.

"Why'd he choose this series anyway?" Yuuta gave a shrug.

"Because Aniki is Aniki and Aniki is just odd beyond reason." A Cloud and Kadaj walked up to the duo.

"Ne, Kyon and Yuki, out on a date?" The Kadaj joked around.

"Not really." The Cloud extended a hand to Yuuta.

"Why not come away with me away from him." Yuuta felt like there was something familiar about the Cloud in front of him. But he couldn't exactly put a finger on it.

"I wouldn't trust him." Ryoma spoke up, causing the second year to come away from his thinking.

"I'm not trusted?" The Cloud tugged his giant sword from his back and pointed it at Ryoma.

"Maybe if I take you out, I can take Kyon with me, Yu-chan." There was a smirk playing across both boy's lips. Kadaj crossed his arms, content on watching.

"Er... Saeki-san?" Yuuta blinked, it suddenly hitting him.

"Aw, I got found out." Cloud, or rather Kojirou Saeki of Rokkaku Chu, chuckled.

"But the Kadaj?"

"Just a friend from school who felt like coming down to Tokyo with me for the anime con. Or rather, at Fuji's idea to come." Yuuta smacked his forehead.

"Ne, ne, I spy a Saeki-san."

"So it seems. And a Yuuta, too." Who better than the Kisarazu twins appearing, cosplaying the Hitachiin twins from Ouran High School Host club.

"What a quaint meeting." All eyes turned to Niou, the silver hair giving him away even while cosplaying Chika Akatsuki from Zombie-Loan. As expected, Yagyuu followed behind, cosplaying Shito Tachibana from Zombie-Loan.

"Too many people." Ryoma was to his feet. Yuuta scrambling up.

"Hey, wait, Ryoma Echizen of Seigaku?" Atsushi was pointing at the said person.

"Do I even wish to admit to be me in my current state?" Ryoma walked off with no honor, especially having met old rivals while in his current outfit.

"He can pass for a pretty cute girl when you forget that he's a boy." Yuuta lost all words to say to Saeki, especially after that comment.

"Ew." Yuuta walked away, but was followed by the larger group. This caused attention to draw on them, especially when they all combined in a hallway dedicated to artists.

"Yuuta, welcome back." Fuji's greeting paused right there when he noticed the group Yuuta brought with him. He got to his feet and drew his younger brother over to him, casting a glare to Saeki. Saeki moved back an inch. The words of childhood friend still resounded in Fuji's head from when he told him about the convention.

--

_"Say, Saeki. There's a convention coming up and I was wondering if you wanna go and hang out?" There was silence on the other end from his childhood friend._

_"Sure, why not."_

_"Alright. I'll come by and bring you a form to submit for early registration, since it ends soon."_

_"Sounds good. Is Yuuta going?" Fuji fell silent. He hadn't asked Yuuta yet, he felt that the younger boy would surely say no. But he already decided his younger brother was going._

_"Yes, he is."_

_"What cute outfit shall Yuuta be wearing?" Silence fell on Fuji's end once more._

_"Is Saeki in love with my adorable little brother?" Fuji's words were dripping with a killing intent if the other replied in the positive._

_"No, no, just curious." Saeki's voice was up an octive as he spoke quickly and laughed nervously._

_"Good, because I'd never give him off to someone like you. But as I said, I'll bring you the form. Till then."_

--

"Wow, it's like a party. Players from different teams coming together to have fun." Tomoka whispered to Sakuno, who nodded. There was sudden loud chattering from girls, which caused the group's heads to turn.

"Seems the last three have arrived." The group then caught witness to a once in a lifetime sight. Walking their way, in lolita dresses, were three very well known femenine tennis players. Keigo Atobe of Hyotei was mixed between flattered and annoyed in the cream lolita outfit, seeming to have actually found it easy to walk in the heeled boots Fuji had sent to him. A similar outfit adoned Takahisa Kajimoto of Josei, but his was a chocolate brown, but he seemed a little uncomfortable in his heeled boots. The final was Hajime Mizuki of St. Rudolph, who seemed to glitter in the spot light in his matching outfit to the other two, but black in color. Dispite it not being his normal purple, and it being a dress, he seemed to have no objections.

"How'd he-" Atsushi started.

"Manage-" Ryou spoke.

"That one?" They spoke in unison. Both getting tapped on the head by Saeki and his sword. He found their twin thing to be a little annoying. Couldn't they have chosen regular characters?

"Fuji Syuusuke, you have degraded us for the last time." Atobe threatened the other third year.

"But you make a good Shihoudani Yuujirou. As Kajimoto-san makes a nice Yutaka Mikoto. And Misaki does Tohru Kouno." Fuji had tightened his grip on his brother ever since Mizuki arriving closer.

"It's Mizuki, Fuji Syuusuke." Syuusuke just gave a nod.

"What characters are those from?" Ryou wispered to Atsushi.

"Er..Princess Princess." The younger twin whispered back.

Chaos was their entire day, but the small group that consisted of the Fuji brothers, Ryoma, Tomoka, and Sakuno preformed in front of a crowd. Fuji happily tugging Yuuta off stage with an arm around him. This is what sparked Yuuta's annoyance. The action brought about yaoi fangirls wanting pictures of him with his brother.

"Just a picture, Kyon." The girl before him pouted.

"Just one more." Fuji leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear, leaning against his shoulder. Yuuta's eyes looked out the side at the other. Before he knew it, there was a flash.

"Thank you." The girl rushed off to a group of friends.

"See. That didn't hurt no one." Yuuta mumbled before taking off to look at some of the goodies that were being sold, having been tempted by catching the red box of pocky from his position. Fuji came up before the younger one and grabbed a box and two bottles of ramune before heading to the check out. Yuuta was about to grab a box when he was suddenly being dragged off by the third year.

"Aniki?"

"Come come, let's go find a place to sit." They ended up sitting towards a more populated area, but found a nice spot for themselves. Both sat with their backs to the wall. Fuji passed a bottle of ramune over to his younger brother, opening the pocky up right away. Yuuta was gazing at the box being opened rather than opening the fizzy drink he held in hand. "Yuuta, do you need your drink opened?" Fuji paused in opening one of the bags of pocky.

"No, I just want a pocky stick." Fuji smiled as he completed opening the bag, drawing one out and holding it up for Yuuta to bite. Yuuta actually complied, all for the love of sweets, and found a picture taken as soon as he bit down.

"A picture to always remember the brothers getting along." Saeki smirked, walking away with his camera. Yuuta's jaw dropped as he watched Saeki walk away as if it was nothing.

"Yuuta, trying to catch flies?" Yuuta closed his mouth. "Don't worry about him, Yuuta. Now say 'Ah.'" Fuji held up the rest of the pocky stick and fed it to his younger brother, who afterwards popped open his ramune, opening the elder one's as well. Brother time soon was flocked by fangirls who wanted pictures of them. A favorite amongst all was the sharing of the pocky stick, a certain pocky stick that Yuuta had been eating away at when asked for a picture. He was almost done when Syuusuke bit the other end, and that's when the flashes began. The awkward pose ended with Yuuta falling, catching his brother in the process, and both boys ending on the floor. The flashes didn't stop. Screams and squealing errupted when Syuusuke leaned down and kissed Yuuta. The elder brother pulled back, girls awwing at the action, and moved to sit. Photoshoot over, the two were alone, or alone as they could be with another pair of brothers staring at them.

"Why invite us all here?" Both boys asked in unison. Yuuta had moved away from his brother to eat pocky in uninterupted silence.

"Everything is more fun with more people, or so I've been told. And you wouldn't have agreed had you known you wouldn't have had fun." Both twins looked at each other before departing hand in hand.

Yuuta counted down the time till their sister would be arriving and it finally reached nine. He had lasted over twelve hours at an anime convention with his brother and all the weird friends, even if two were his teammates and one childhood friend of him and his brother, more so his brother than himself. He had been hiding out in the bathroom for the last ten minutes, having changed into normal clothing. The chairs, in the comfy area between the two wings of bathrooms and sinks, had been his refuge for the last couple minutes. The sight of his brother made Yuuta jump.

"Yuuta, Nee-san should be here any time now." Fuji was also in normal clothes. Yuuta had figured him to remain in costume till they got home. Now the elder brother just looked like he could pass for a singer, or something of that effect. As they exited the bathroom, only the three others they arrived with were left, all leaving for home the same time as them.

The whole way home, Syuusuke told Yumiko of the day's events, Yuuta silently sitting in the back trying to tune everything out. The only thing better than leaving for home was being at home. Yuuta found himself passed out on his bed before he was even home for a minute. He didn't feel like seeing who was at the door when they knocked, just letting them wander in. Fuji crawled onto the bed and cuddled his baby brother.

"Say, what do you think of anime conventions?" Yuuta blinked before huffing, letting his head rest against his brother's shoulder.

"I hate them." Fuji chuckled.

"Saa... you might have fun if we do more like we do at home." He could feel his brother stiffin in his arms, and just chuckled. "Just kidding, just kidding. But I have new blackmail on everyone thanks to it."

"I feel like you're addicted to blackmailing." Yuuta muttered half asleep.

"Possibly, but it's all to protect you."

"Don't."

"No promises."

--

Yuuta sat at his desk, surfing the web. It had been a couple days since the convention. His mailbox, as usual, had a new email from his brother.

"Yuuta, found something new to see. Check it out. You might enjoy it. Syuusuke..." Yuuta read aloud before clicking the link. A video popped up and started to play. None of the voices could be made out, except the constant clicking and flashing of cameras. Yuuta's eyes went wide at the sight of him and his brother from the convention. He watched the scene play over again, but the video continued to play after the two parted. It followed the Kisarazu twins, even into their special moment. But the ending was shocking. The camera shook and the camera man was revealed, Eiji Kikumaru dressed as Axel. The final words clear.

"Nya, all video captured for all party members, got it memorized?" The video than shut off. Yuuta sat there in complete silence before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Aniki!!!"

Across town the said boy sneezed.

"Bless you, Fujiko." Fuji rubbed his nose.

"Someone must be thinking about me."

"Must be you-know-who just finishing watching you-know-what." Fuji smirked.

"Thanks again. Yuuta will never live that down." Eiji gave a thumbs up.

"It was fun. Let's do it again next year."

--

I had to do "Got it memorized" rather than "Commit it to memory", which is the translation to Axel's words, since more people would know the game verson than the translation (and is used in the mangas). This didn't turn out bad, but mass amount of characters coming in was slightly unneeded, but still interesting. I think I just got over my writers block. Anyway... R&R.


	2. One year later

xD Just because I had the urge and got convinced by Taka-san to do so, I have a second chapter to this story. It's as funny as the first and makes sense. For those who didn't understand the video part, Yuuta was upset and knew Fuji had Eiji video tape their "incest" moment.

Summary: Fuji drags Yuuta off for a day at an anime convention. What happens in the convention, stays in the convention, or does it...? Filled with humor and good laughs. Fuji+Yuuta. (Chp 2- One year later)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I also do not own Yuuki Cross, Kaname Kuran, or Zero Kiriyuu from Vampire Knights, do not own Vampire knights. I do not own Sohma Yuuki, Nabe, Machi, Kimi, or Nao from Fruits Basket, don't own Fruits Basket. I do not own Ulquiorra, Shinji, or Shunsui from Bleach, don't own Bleach. I don't own Heero Yuy or Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing, don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, or Auel Neider from Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. I don't own Allelujah Haptism, Hallelujah Haptism, or Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00, don't own Gundam 00. I don't own Ritsuka, Yamato, Kouya, Soubi, Youji, or Natsuo from Loveless, don't own Loveless. I don't own Ed Elric or Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't own Ryuuk, Misa, Mello, Raito, L, or Near from Death Note, don't own Death Note, or the Death Note Movie "L Save the World." I also do not own the idea of the Uke and Seme shirts nor the seme uke bears.

--

Yuuta sat twitching. Yet again he was talked into going to an anime convention with his brother. This time he didn't have to cosplay Haruhi Suzumiya this year, no, it was completely different.

"Oh my god, It's a Kaname Kuran!!" Yuuta felt himself get tackled by more girls. Where was his brother? Right, off with Saeki getting something to drink.

"Can we have your picture, Kaname-sama?" Yuuta twitched, faking a smile and smooth attitude.

"Of course." He played right into his brother's web. There seemed to be a couple flashes, instead of just the two girls. The grey orbed male glared at his brother, who was currently cross-dressing and cosplaying as Yuuki Cross.

"A Yuuki and Zero. Can we get pictures of all of you together?"

"Of course." Fuji grabbed Saeki and Yuuta together for the picture. Pictures were taken before Yuuta shrugged off the other two.

"Don't touch me. I'm still not forgetting about how last year you got your friend to video tape that!" Fuji simply smiled at the other.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Were you embarrassed that us making out was on the web?" Yuuta blushed.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I didn't ask Eiji to video tape anything, he did it on his own. But I did enjoy reading all the comments. Fan girls love watching guys making out." Fuji chuckled as he walked off.

"Aniki!" Yuuta huffed.

"It's not really good to ignore what one is saying, even if you don't know. But not knowing isn't any good reason to walk off. Walking off makes it look like you really know something. But you say you don't know anything, so you'll just confuse those around you. And then they'll confuse others around them. And then someone will get agitated and might yell. But that'll set another off into yelling. And then it'll go right back to where you started from. And that's all just pointless because it'd have been best to tell if you knew something." Was Shinji also cross-dressing for cosplay?

"Shinji, shut up. You're giving me a headache." Kamio rubbed his temples. Fuji was looking over a list.

"Shinji as Kimi, check. Kamio as Naohito, check. Tachibana as Yuuki, check. Ann as Machi, check. Where's Tetsu-kun?" Fuji looked at Tachibana.

"Over there." The male pointed over at the remaining member of Fudomine, who was currently talking to a cute girl dressed up with Kitty ears.

"Tetsu as Nabe, check. All the Furuba people are here." Yuuta sweat dropped.

"Do you enjoy forcing large amounts of people to come to this?" Fuji nodded at his younger brother.

"Of course. It's good blackmail. And using it will make them come back every year." The blue orbed male smiled innocently.

"So that's how you play it, Fuji Syuusuke." Yuuta's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Mizuki-san?!"

"Mitsuki as Ulquiorra, check." Indeed, Mizuki had the sad emo look going on, but also seemed to be tempted to smack Fuji to pieces with his plastic sword.

"If you hadn't dragged our captain into this last year, we wouldn't have gotten dragged into it this year." Shishido hissed, tugging the cap down on his head.

"Its fine, Shishido-san." Choutarou was trying to calm the other down, while trying to keep his haori from falling off his shoulders. The flowers were slightly annoying him, almost as much as the wig.

"Shishido as Shinji and Choutarou as Shunsui, that makes the Bleach cosplayers here. Your wigs fit you two well. You should consider doing your real hair like that. I keep telling that to Yuuta, but he refuses to grow his hair out and dye it darker." Fuji had started to toy with Yuuta's wig.

"You seem to be acting like Inui, keeping check to make sure everyone shows up as ordered to be." All eyes were on Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san...with no glasses..." Kamio couldn't find any other words to say.

"Saa... but everyone does as requested. Tezuka as Trowa Barton, check. Now to find our Heero Yuy." Fuji started to try and look around in the crowd around them.

"You don't need to look real hard. I'd rather be looking after Yukimura." Sanada was missing his hat, but more importantly, he was missing proper clothing.

"Spandex butt!" Akaya burst out laughing and pointing at the elder RikkaiDai member. He was half attached to Yukimura's arm. The younger male only stopped at the death glare from Sanada.

"Calm down, Genichirou, it'll be fine."

"Hm.. Sanada makes Roy Mustang look more girly. Ah, more uke-like. But Akaya makes a good Ed Elric, being shorter. And Sanada, you make a good Heero Yuy, you have the perfect build, too."

"Did you just call me short?" Akaya twitched.

"And that blonde wig looks pretty good on you. Oh, speaking of.. Have you seen any others?" Fuji changed the conversation.

"Nope. We just arrived." Fuji sighed.

"Very well. Go have fun." Fuji huffed and dragged his younger brother off.

"Where are we going?" Yuuta blinked.

"Looking around the dealer's room." Yuuta sighed and brushed some strands from the wig out of his face.

"How'd you get Mizuki-san to cosplay as that emo-looking Arrancar?" Fuji was looking through a bookshelf of yaoi doujins.

"Easy, blackmail from last year. And a half promise of playing a match with him and letting him take you on a date." Yuuta moved in front of his brother to get his attention.

"A date with Mizuki-san?!" Fuji nodded, brushing past his brother to look at another shelf.

"Yes, but I won't allow it. I never planned on keeping my end, minus the match. But no one goes on dates with you except me. Speaking of which, this makes for a perfect date." Fuji turned to Yuuta. "Buy these for me, Yuu-chan?" Yuuta sweat dropped. Date? This was a date?

"Whatever." Yuuta grabbed the books from his brother and stalked off to the register. Fuji just snickered.

"So cute." The elder brother turned at a tapping to his shoulder.

"This is a hold up. Gundam is better than anything with vampires." Fuji smiled at hearing Eiji's voice, turning around to see his fellow teammates.

"Oishi, I was right at having you cosplay Athrun, and Momo makes a tall Kira, but fits. Ryoma is such an adorable Shinn Asuka, I just wanna hug you. And Eiji, you're just perfect for Auel Neider, just be a little more sadistic and trigger happy and you'll be all set."

"Did you just tell someone to be sadistic?" Yuuta raised an eyebrow, hanging the bag in front of his brother to take.

"Will do, Fujiko-chan." Fuji took the bag.

"Hey, I swore I saw someone who looked a little like Tezuka, but he-"

"You saw Tezuka already? Hm, he really does look similar with or without his glasses."

"But the hair totally makes him look different."

"Whose hair makes him look different?" All eyes turned to look at the new ones to join them.

"Akazawa-senpai? And..Kisarazu-senpai?" Yuuta was blinking.

"Yah." Akazawa was fixing part of his hair; he disliked it being slightly shorter.

"Heh, Akazawa was a good choice as Setsuna from Gundam 00. I have Gundam Wing, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, and Gundam 00. I got the good Gundam series down."

"Twins as two different personalities. Weird." Akazawa crossed his arms.

"But it was a good idea." Atsushi offered a smile.

"Better than a twin act like last year, although I liked that a little." Ryou sat swatting his brother's hand away. "Stop playing with my hair."

"But you look so much more like me now that you cut it just like mine."

"Allelujah and Hallelujah cosplayers!" Yuuta twitched. Fan girls, again. "Can we have your picture?"

"Alright." Both twins said at the same time, getting pulled off.

"We still haven't seen our Loveless friends or our Death Note pals. Come Yuuta, there's more to explore." Yuuta twitched.

"Only if you don't rhyme." Fuji smiled.

"Did I rhyme? I'm sorry, now let's get going." Fuji gave a small wave before dragging his younger brother off.

"So why exactly are you hanging to anything yaoi?" Yuuta stuffed his hands in his pockets, ignoring all the glances from nearby girls. He was just watching his brother looking through shelves of yaoi.

"Because it's entertaining. And I'll send them all to you when I'm finished."

"If they're like the last bunch you sent me, I don't want them." Fuji snickered.

"It's the Fuji brothers, desu." Fuji and Yuuta looked at Dan, who was carrying a bag of pocky and other treats.

"Dan, getting into the feel of being Mello?"

"Yes, desu. It's quite fun. They were joking around that I look good as a blonde, but I don't think so, desu." Dan left his pocky stick in his mouth to toy with his wig.

"Oh crap." Yuuta freaked at noticing Akutsu.

"Does Ryuuk still scare you?" Fuji smiled at his brother.

"Of-of course not." Yuuta huffed and crossed his arms.

"Akutsu-senpai scares a lot of people, desu."

"Someone unattach us. I was so unlucky." Sengoku was attached to Muromachi by handcuffs, Sakuno at his other side.

"Muromachi-san handcuffed them together since Raito and L were handcuffed together during one point. I thought it was perfect." The youngest of the ground hid behind her death note.

"Sakuno-chan, you make an adorable Misa Misa." Sakuno smiled.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai." Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"Saa.. Sengoku, you were a poor choice as Raito. You have no enthusiasm to try and inflict twisted justice and take out L and all that good stuff." Sengoku twitched, tugging out his death note and a pen. The handcuffs jingled as he moved.

"Your name is going down right below Muromachi's." Maybe Fuji was wrong. Sengoku seemed to be having fun writing down people's names in his death note.

"I was wrong. But Muromachi-kun is a good L. Especially looking like you're sleep deprived." Muromachi blinked.

"That's how he allows looks. That's why he likes his sunglasses." Sengoku got hit for the comment.

"Kaneda?" Yuuta blinked at noticing the other St. Rudolph boy moving over, driving a toy car around.

"Hey." He rushed over and picked up the car.

"Finally the Near arrives."

"I even brought a couple toys. I don't think my little brother was happy about it, but he won't notice since it'll only be for a day." Kaneda smiled.

"Has everyone arrived, Aniki?" Fuji shook his head.

"I've yet to see the Loveless group."

"Wait, Loveless, desu? Like, Ritsuka, Soubi, Seimei, desu?"

"Yes, that Loveless group. Have you seen them?"

"Yes, desu. Down by the manga library at the end of the artist colony, desu." Fuji smiled as he handed a stack of manga to his brother.

"Buy these for me and meet me at the manga library, Yuuta-kun." Fuji began to walk off.

"Wait, why me? You have your own money!" Fuji stopped, turned back, and looked sadly at Yuuta.

"But I thought this was a date. You're not being a very good boyfriend, little brother." Yuuta almost dropped the books.

"Just go." Fuji snickered as he walked off. He loved getting his way.

"So Yuuta has become Fuji-san's puppet?" Sengoku poked at the younger Fuji as he brought it to the head of the stand.

"No."

"But he called you his boyfriend. So that video of last year's con was real?"

"Don't make me shove this down your throat." Yuuta had snatched up Kaneda's remote car and was threateningly waving it at Yamabuki's member.

"Fine, fine. Hey, ramune." Sengoku looked to Muromachi.

"Fine." Yuuta got the odd feeling that Muromachi didn't just own handcuffs for the heck of it, but didn't want to ask. Too much would get involved and he really didn't want to know.

"Later, Yuuta. Have fun with your brother." Yuuta gave back the car before Kaneda left. He sighed as he purchased the manga his brother wanted and walked off. Why was he left to carry both bags?

"Jiroh, you can't sleep here." Yuuta blinked at the ground at the manga library. Jiroh was curled up, sleeping against Atobe. Yuuta knew a little about Loveless. Only enough to know that Jiroh and Atobe were one pair of zeros, the male ones, he didn't know the names. But the two who were the female zeros he'd never seen before. Ritsuka was Gakuto, who was currently curled up next to Yuushi, who was Soubi, and was reading Vampire Knights.

"Has Aniki found you guys yet?" Attention turned to him.

"It's a Kuran Kaname." Gakuto pointed right at him.

"I'm Fuji Yuuta!" He'd rather be called by name than by character, unless it was by fan girls. He'd rather that they didn't know his real name.

"Ah, Fuji's younger brother. Your brother hasn't been here." Yuuta sighed.

"Did he get lost or-"

"Yuuta!" Wishful thinking on Yuuta's end, for his brother was skipping over, skirt swaying side to side. The elder Fuji began to stick buttons on Yuuta's outfit. "I got you buttons of different series. And a Yuuki and Kaname button." Yuuta twitched.

"Take your manga." Yuuta shoved the bags at his brother, but the latter refused to take them, tugging out his check list.

"Finally found you guys. Gakuto as Ritsuka, check. Oshitari as Soubi, check. Jiroh as Youji...check. Wake him up, Atobe. And you're not a bad Natsuo." Fuji was tempted to stick his pencil up Jiroh's nose or in the ear and see what happens.

"Hm?" Jiroh stared up at Fuji.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." The Seishun member looked to the remaining two. "Kouhei and Youhei, you make a wonderful Yamato and Kouya pair."

"Well, Youhei makes a good Yamato, even dying his hair blonde. I think it fits." Kouhei was clinging to his older brother.

"Kouhei is a good Kouya, even if he didn't need to dye his hair, but he still cut it a bit. That's good support." They had been given the other character but changed due to liking the other's outfit, and that Youhei was more of the leader of the two.

"This is a gag moment." Yuuta muttered.

"Kajimoto said he would've loved to have come, but he got hurt and Hanamura won't let him go anywhere till he's healed." Kajimoto was supposed to join them as Seimei, but he was currently under physical therapy for a back injury.

"It's fine. I'm happy to see all of you here." Fuji smiled.

"Yuuta-kun, come to a screening with me." Yuuta wondered where Mizuki popped up from. Mizuki glared at Fuji as he began to tug the other St. Rudolph member off.

"You better bring him back to me in one peace, Mitsuhi, or the only way you'll look is emo with all black clothing and no future." Mizuki just gave a wave of the hand, dragging Yuuta off into a room. Some cosplayers were gathered in there, and normal people. The current show up was Gundam 00. Yuuta actually found it interesting and would try to remember to look it up when he got back to a computer later.

"What showing are you waiting for, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta looked at the other.

"The Death Note movie. It was just released on video and they're screening it after the preview to Gundam 00." Yuuta leaned back in his seat.

"The Death Note movie? Wait, "L Save the World?" Mizuki nodded. "I remember Aniki giving me a list of movies that he wanted to see. That was on there. I wonder if he ever saw it."

"Too bad. I don't want him here."

"Bless you, Fuji-san." Yuushi adjusted his glasses as Fuji rubbed his nose.

"I think someone was talking about me."

"You're full of it, Fuji Syuusuke." Atobe closed the finished volume of Gundam Wing episode Zero.

"Saa... Oh well. This is quite boring, so I'm going to find others to hang out with." No one paid much mind as the male left.

"Oi, Fujiko-chan." Eiji waved to the other male as he walked over. Eiji had separated from Oishi to go check out the video games with Momoshiro and Ryoma. Oishi had gone off with Tezuka. Currently, Momo was in a face off with Kamio at DDR, while Shinji and Ryoma were battling head to head at some violent game involving stalking and different types of guns.

"Everyone seems to love their video games." Eiji nodded at Fuji's comment.

"Yes. Let's play something." Fuji nodded and the two sat down to play RPGs on the computer. "When Kamio and Momo-chan finish, we should steal the DDR from them and take it for a round."

"Saa... It could get messy, but I like it." Fuji smirked. "Let's do it." The two then turned their attention to Kamio and Momo, who were one their seventh song in a row. There had been a crowd watching them, but at the calling of the cosplay chess, most had left.

"I won, Momoshiro." Akira was slightly exhausted. It was easy to see that Momo was, too. But both seemed to gain strength when pushed away by Fuji and Eiji.

"Our turn!" Eiji huffed and they stole the game away. Both weren't bad at it, but they couldn't play on anything other than beginner or light.

"Aniki doing DDR?" Yuuta blinked. He had snuck out of the movie to find his brother to eat lunch.

"Yuuta, how about us getting some lunch together." Yuuta almost jumped out of his clothes at Saeki's voice coming from behind him out of nowhere. Saeki had, by this time, laced an arm around Yuuta's shoulders.

"I'll pass, Saeki-san."

"Remove your hands from my brother." When did Fuji finish up with Eiji?

"Aniki." Fuji tugged Yuuta away and now held onto him, glaring at Saeki.

"I meant no harm."

"Let's go, Yuuta, I want to go back to the dealer's room." Yuuta sweat dropped.

"More yaoi?" Fuji shook his head as he forced the younger boy to walk.

"Nope. I want to look around at other things." Yuuta wondered what his brother was up to, but didn't ask. He quickly soon found out what was up.

"This is perfect." Fuji snickered as he tugged Yuuta about. Yuuta twitched.

"How did you convince me to wear this again?" Yuuta's cosplay jacket was lying open, the clear words of "Uke" being plastered across the chest of his shirt. Fuji happily wore his over his uniform for Yuuki, but his shirt said "Seme."

--

Ten minutes prior.

Fuji tugged Yuuta right away from looking at the most annoying Byakuya plushie off to the bathroom. There were two wings to the bathroom, a small lounge area in between. Yuuta took right to a seat, but quickly found his brother on his lap.

"Aniki?" Yuuta blinked, cheeks tinted pink. Fuji nuzzled his younger brother before whispering in his ear.

"Wear something just for me, little brother?" Yuuta nodded.

"As long as it's not too embarrassing, and won't go on the web." Yuuta could've sworn he heard a click sound, but it could've just been his brother clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I wouldn't do such a thing to you. I've grown up in a year and am over posting cute videos of my adorable brother on the web." Yuuta twitched.

"Just give me what you want me to wear already." Fuji smiled and dug into his bag, retrieving a shirt with the word "uke" on the chest.

"Tada, uke means the male on the bottom in the relationship. I saw the cutest bear at a stand with the uke kanji and it said something like "Root for the underdog." Isn't that just the cutest thing, Yuuta? I should get it for you so you have something at the dorm to remember our bond by." Fuji really was happy about his findings.

"I'm not wearing that." Fuji pouted.

"But you said you would. And I saw Sengoku and Muromachi buy a pair." Yuuta so knew there was something going on between those two. He figured Muromachi to be the seme and Sengoku uke. Yuuta froze dead in thought as he heard the door open and close, but relaxed a little at noticing Shinji and Kamio.

"Kamio-san needs to stop eating all my pocky." Shinji was just staring at his pocky box.

"Maybe I should eat you instead, Shinji."

"But eating me would be cannibalism. And that's not even good for you. And I would be missed if you ate me, and what would happen to my little sisters and parents? They'd miss me. And Tachibana wouldn't be happy. Maybe I'd be better off with Tachibana-san right now. But I don't know where he is. Does he currently miss me wherever he is? But I suppose I don't really miss him because I know he's somewhere near. But if I was eaten by Kamio-san, then I'd miss him. And he'd miss me. But would Kamio-san miss me? No, because he ate me in the first place, so he wouldn't be sorry nor miss me. That's really mean of you, Kamio-san. You were real mean for eating me and causing lots of people to be sad." Shinji huffed. Kamio just lost a battle he had no say in at all. The shorter male smacked his forehead.

"Shut up, Shinji. Hm?" Kamio blinked at noticing the Fuji brothers. Shinji seemed to notice them, too.

"Fuji-san." Shinji was blinking.

"Ah. Perfect timing. Yuuta said he'd wear what I got him, but now he won't wear it. What am I to do? He's being so mean." Fuji played on the drama and got just what he wanted.

"It's bad to say one thing then take it back. If you said you'd wear it, you should wear it. Even if it's embarrassing, but then you can complain. But people might not like it if you complain; it'd just draw more attention to you. But that could be the point in having you wear it in the first place. But Fuji-san wouldn't buy something to embarrass his brother, he doesn't seem the type. But I don't really know what type of person Fuji-san is outside the tennis court. Fuji-san could be an evil stalker and silently stalk his brother at night, or he could be a sadistic serial killer or something. But then Fuji-san would need to be turned it and that wouldn't be good. But Fuji-san isn't good, so he has to be turned in. But he'd be bad only for wanting his little brother to wear a shirt and then everything would fall through and Fuji-san's otouto would be at blame. Fuji-san's otouto should just wear whatever it is so people wouldn't complain. Even though he's complaining. It's better to get things over with, and then you can move on sooner. But bad Fuji-san's otouto for complaining, because complaining isn't good. So he's bad like his stalker brother. Bad Fuji-san and Fuji-san's otouto." Shinji had come to wagging a finger at the brothers. Somehow his thoughts made him arrive at the fact the Fuji brothers are bad.

"Just give me the shirt." Yuuta's head was ready to crack. Fuji smirked and handed up the shirt. Yuuta pulled off his jacket and tugged the shirt on. "Happy?"

"Very." Kamio pushed Shinji off as Yuuta tugged his jacket back on, Fuji was also pulling his own on.

"Seme..." Yuuta read.

"Yes, yes. I saw a seme bear and it was adorable. It said seme and said "It's lonely on the top." Isn't that so cute? Maybe we should buy both and switch them. Or maybe buy two and then we'd both have a set. Oh, I can't decide." Yuuta was staring off to the side. This seriously was not happening to him.

"Can we just get out of here before anyone else shows up?" Really, he wasn't to get out before Shinji got back.

"Of course."

--

"Yuuta, I found them." Fuji was twirling around with the seme bear. Yuuta could only sigh.

"Great."

"I decided we'll have our own set." Fuji had already scooped up four and was walking off to the cashier.

"Who said I wanted one?!" Yuuta huffed.

"Me. You're getting them, Yuu-chan." Yuuta twitched as he was soon handed all the bags from before.

"Carry please." Fuji skipped off, Yuuta trudging behind. Was his whole reason for going to be abused by his older brother? There were the millions of fan girls, the pictures, the friends, the screenings, the snacks, and so on. So maybe the abuse was worth it.

Yuuta believed Yumiko couldn't have come soon enough to pick them up. He was so glad to be out of there, especially since Fuji just seemed to want to buy everything in sight that was cute or had anything to do with yaoi. Yuuta would never understand his older brother. Wait, he didn't want to understand. Understanding would mean knowing why his brother did some of the odd things he did, and those things no one wanted to know. Warning signs were flashing at the thought of wanting to know.

"It's so nice to see you two getting along so well and doing things together again." Yumiko smiled at her two brothers who had taken to sitting together in the back seat. Yuuta was just about falling asleep against Fuji.

"Yes, yes, it's so much fun that it tires poor Yuuta out."

"Aw, so cute. Well, we'll just let him go right to sleep when we get home." Yuuta didn't even hear that last of that, for he was completely out. He awoke a bit later, blinking at noticing he was in his room. But something wasn't right. He could feel something right beside him.

"Aniki, why're you in my bed?" Yuuta felt arms wrap around him and pull him close, he didn't fight.

"It's warmer near Yuuta." Both boys sounded equally half asleep.

"Whatever." Yuuta went right back to sleep; it wasn't worth the fight to get the other to leave. Besides, it was warmer.

--

Yuuta sighed as he sat surfing pictures from the convention a couple days ago. He was also on the phone with his brother. Fuji was supposed to be practicing, but had taken to sitting on the bench and talking to the younger Fuji. Yuuta was supposed to be doing homework, but took to looking up pictures.

"Yah. There's a lot of us up on the forums." Yuuta was scrolling through them. Fuji had posted asking if people could post their pictures of him and Yuuta.

"Any interesting ones?" Fuji seemed a little bored, but his voice next sounded concerned at no reply, "Yuuta?"

"Someone...Someone took a picture when we were in the bathroom." Yuuta was white as a ghost.

"Really?" Fuji smirked.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I don't know a thing."

"Aniki!"

"Oh look at the time, I really should get practicing. Bye Yuuta." Fuji spoke quickly.

"Aniki! I'm going to get you!" Yuuta just about yelled into the phone.

"Yes, yes, I love you, too, Yuuta." Yuuta huffed at the other hanging up.

"Who could AxelijiE be?" Yuuta twitched. Great, another moment up on the web that shouldn't be there. Conventions were horrible; he wouldn't agree to go again next year. Yuuta knew his brother would plan yet another act to put his brother up on the web. But seriously, who took the picture?

--

xD End. Picture is of Fuji sitting on Yuuta's lap. AxelijiE is Axel ijiE if you pull it apart, flip the second part around and you get Eiji. Really, go to Anime Conventions if you can. They're so much fun and you won't have Shinji randomly walking in on you in the bathroom. Anyway, review as you please.


End file.
